ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Garuda (Street Fighter)
| motionactor = | liveactor = | inuniverse = }} is a video game character from the ''Street Fighter series, first appearing as a non-playable boss in Street Fighter EX before becoming playable in its update, Street Fighter EX Plus. He is a demonic samurai capable of absorbing negative energies to strengthen his own power. Biography Appearance Garuda is adorned in reddish-orange rusted samurai armor, and wears a horned helmet with a demonic-looking skeletal mask. He has a wild mane of blond hair, and pauldrons on either side of the armor with designs resembling demon faces. Garuda's armor is adorned with a gold belt with two tassels attached, and he wears blue hakama pants along with kote gauntlets, as well as red suneate with open-toed sandals. His appearance is said to change depending on who observes him, so it is unknown if this is his true form. In his Shadaloo Combat Research Institute profile artwork, Garuda's hair is now white and his primary outfit received several changes. His armor is now a red hue, and has blue laces woven throughout it. His belt is more pronounced, and his armor is decorated with golden ornaments in several places. Personality Due to his mysterious and otherworldly nature, Garuda's personality is not well-defined, however, he seems to be fairly bloodthirsty, seeking out opponents who utilize destructive forces such as Psycho Power and the Satsui no Hado. Garuda is said to be composed of negative emotions and dark energy, and bears a considerable amount of strength, rivaling even Akuma in terms of power. Story Background Garuda was once a man who protected his village from an unknown threat and was hailed as a hero, but he lost his way and was overtaken by dark forces, becoming a demon. It is unknown what exactly caused him to turn to his present form, but in his current state, he exists through the power of negative emotions. ''Street Fighter EX'' series Street Fighter EX Garuda first appears as a secret boss in Street Fighter EX, shown being awakened in his Street Fighter EX Plus α ending by the presence of Akuma and Evil Ryu due to their use of the Satsui no Hado. He is said to wander eternally, and his power fluctuates based on his opponent, increasing in strength against those who seek to become stronger, and becoming a being filled with hatred against those who hold a grudge. ''Street Fighter EX Plus'' ending "Death suits you well." There has been aspirating warriors whose passion were vanquished by the Satsui no Hadou. Will they ever find tranquility? Is there someone who give it to them? The tragedy of men obsessed by the Satsui no Hadou continues. ''Street Fighter EX Plus α'' ending "Death suits you well!" Requesting "strength", the memories of these men continued suffering due to the dark power they were consumed by. Will their souls ever find the tranquility they seek? The suffering of men obssessed with the Satsui no Hadou continues. Street Fighter EX2 Garuda reappears in Street Fighter EX2, this time seeking out the soul of a blood relative. During the events of the game, Skullomania discovers the existence of Garuda, and sets out to defeat him, believing the demon to be a villain bent on world domination. ''Fighting EX Layer Garuda appears as one of the playable characters in the spiritual sequel to the ''Street Fighter EX games. Gameplay Moveset Most of Garuda's special attacks make use of blades protruding over his body. He can also summon spirits as part of one of his Super Combos. Like Hayate, Garuda is also a master swordsman; he has a sword hidden within/on his body, which he uses as part of his Meteor Combo. Fighting style Trivia * Garuda's backstory of being a hero who defended his village may imply he was once related to Hayate, as the Street Fighter EX2 Plus section of the book All About Capcom Fighting Games 1987-2000 states he is seeking out the soul of a blood relative, and Hayate's backstory mentions a powerful hero who came before him that protected Kukunochi Village against a great evil. The connection is further emphasized by their similar fighting style, with Hayate sharing several of Garuda's moves. * Garuda is one of the few characters in the EX series whose attacks cause the opponent to bleed profusely, an element which was removed from American versions of the game. * The name Garuda means "eagle" in Indonesian, and is also the name of a divine bird in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. * Many of Garuda's moves have a fang-naming motif (save for his back throw, air throw, his two command normals, Kizan, Jazan, Ranzan, Bu, Super Combos and Meteor Combo), not unlike Gato from SNK's Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Kiba Inuzuka from the Naruto manga/anime series. ** Garuda also shares a technique named Raiga (Thunder Fang) with the former (both are even anti-air special moves), and moves named Saiga (Smash Fang) and Shuuga (Assault Fang) with the latter. * Tekken character Yoshimitsu bears some resemblance to Garuda, most evident in his Tekken 5/''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection'' appearance. Additionally, in his appearance in Fighting EX Layer, ''Garuda's introduction consists of him spinning rapidly while sitting cross-legged, similarly to Yoshimitsu. * He also shares some similiarities with Bishamon from Capcom's ''Darkstalkers series, both being materialized ghosts/demons who wears samurai-like red armor. Stage Theme Street Fighter EX3 - Stronger (Garuda's Theme)|''Street Fighter EX plus α'' (and EX3) Gallery Street Fighter series= - SCRI= Shadaloo C.R.I. Garuda_SFV.jpg|Shadaloo C.R.I. profile artwork. }} |-|Fighting EX Layer= ''Fighting EX Layer C8UEVLhVoAE9CHZ.jpg|Promotional artwork. 20905550_167352057148026_3257081181836935168_n.jpg|Garuda In Fighting EX Layer. See also *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX plus α#Garuda|Garuda's moves in ''Street Fighter EX plus α]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus#Garuda|Garuda's's moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX3#Garuda|Garuda's's moves in Street Fighter EX3]] References Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional samurai Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional hybrid martial artists Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997